


Quick

by Pas (Mek)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode: s02e01 The Siege (3), Established Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mek/pseuds/Pas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney starts to come down from the stims in between crises. Tunnel vision ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to LJ on 19 July 2005
> 
> Original Note: Beta by mice1900 and kaytee4ever. The bunny to this fic was a nasty one that resorted to taking the bunnies of another fic hostage. Sadly, I lack Liz's negotiating skills and was forced to do the fur ball's bidding. Enjoy.

It's just the bang and the clatter  
As an angel runs to ground  
Just the bang and the clatter  
As an angel hits the ground  
Craig Armstrong feat. Bono: Stay (Far Away, So Close)

Rodney rounded the last corner before the infirmary almost running, mind focusing on a single person – Carson. He needed to see him, needed to touch him, even though Rodney was sure that those reasons had not been his original focus. However, he figured, if his first motive was truly that important he would remember it eventually. 

Or not.

After all, as he had informed Elizabeth, he, Dr. Rodney McKay, had snapped. Rodney picked up his pace a bit and soon found himself only three steps away from entering Voodoo HQ. One step left and the door slid open, and damn if it wasn't his luck that he almost smacked into Elizabeth.

"Rodney, the Daedalus has landed on the east pier. We're on our way there now." She seemed unfazed by their near collision and maneuvered easily around him, Teyla following in her wake. 

"I'll be right behind you. I just need to speak with Dr. Beckett," he called over his shoulder as he entered the infirmary. A small part of him was pleased that he had had the presence of mind to use his lover's formal moniker. It made the tryst sound more like a patient seeking his doctor rather than a man on the brink hunting for his lover.

"Alright. Just make it quick and..." the rest of her words were cut off as the door slid shut and Rodney honestly could not have cared less.

"Yes, yes, quick. I can do quick," he mumbled under his breath, eyes scanning the room. Carson was standing at the foot of a bed, looking over a chart that belonged to some guy with a head wound and a busted arm. The man looked stable enough, so Rodney had no qualms about snapping "Carson, your office, now." as he strode past, making a bee line for the glorified broom closet. He hadn't made his words a question and sure in hell wasn't going to wait for a response. Ignoring the nurse he'd nearly knocked to the ground, Rodney entered the small room, not bothering to raise the lights above their dim setting. Apparently Carson had taken him seriously; for no sooner had Rodney turned around did the door slide shut, lock engaging, his lover only feet away.

On pure need Rodney moved forward, one hand reaching out to grab the back of Carson's neck, the other his belt buckle, using both to pull the man to him none too gently. Rodney knew the show of force was unnecessary, but god damn did it feel good -- especially when his mouth met Carson's in a kiss that was anything but elegant. Lips and tongues pressed together, wild and desperate, moving against one another in a way that, given a lot more sleep and a lot less stress, would have had them both hard and aching.

Carson's strong hands plunged down the back of Rodney's pants, gripping his bare ass almost painfully and pulled him closer. Releasing the belt buckle, Rodney slid his free hand under Carson's shirt and around his waist until his fingers dug into the muscles of his back. Tasting Carson, hearing the harsh rasp of their equally labored breathing, and actually being able to touch the heated solid body in his arms rocked Rodney's senses, threatening what little grasp he held on his sanity. And while the near overload did nothing for his clarity of mind, it did give him what he really needed: a genesis of life for the parts of his psyche that truly had snapped. As the moments passed, the kiss slowed and the mutual death grips lessened, until finally their lips parted and foreheads pressed against one another.

"Are you ok?" Rodney whispered the words, thumb stroking the soft skin above his lover's temple.

Carson shook his head as he removed his hands from Rodney's pants and slid them around to rest on his hips, "Not really."

A mirthless little laugh, laced with a touch of hysteria, tumbled from Rodney's lips. "Me neither. All I could do was fucking watch while Teyla did some Jedi mind trick with Ford, which by the way, you might want to look into, and now..."

"Rodney." The word was a plea, an affirmation, and a prayer. 

"Yeah?"

"Tell me about it later," Carson's voice was quiet and steady, even as his hands trembled.

"Assuming we have a later," he replied, unable to censor the hopelessness from his words. 

"I love you."

Rodney blinked, confused, mind lurching while it attempted to change gears. "Yeah, me too. You know that though."

The smile that graced Carson's mouth was nothing more than a slight up-turn of lips, but true none the less. "Aye, I do." Their lips pressed together again, the kiss both chaste and heated. It didn't last long, and soon Carson was pulling away, "Now, get back to work, love."

"Right. Work." Rodney nodded numbly, then snapped his fingers suddenly remembering. "Stims. I need more."

Carson sighed as he raised his hands and cupped his lovers face. "Alright then, let's go get you your drugs," he said as he leaned in for one last kiss.


End file.
